The Strength of Spirit
by Shinji-sama
Summary: Orignal story with a bit of Tekken attached to it. A young girl finds a young boy in a forest after the Tekken Force ravage through a nearby city searching for the elusive "Devil Gene".
1. Episode 00

DISCLAIMER: First and foremost, I do not own the following: The Tekken Zaibatsu, The Tekken Force, and anything I mention that is involved with Tekken. Though I wish, Tekken belong's to Namco (I think). It is used here in this story because I really like it...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
The Tekken Zaibatsu, a wealthy and powerful corporation, was the world leader in economic situations. They knew how to handle economic dilemmas, terrorist negotiations, and world crises. But what they really handled well was what they wanted. They knew what they wanted and how to attain it. In this case, the owner of the corporation, Heihachi Mishima, wanted the newfound "Devil Gene" that he found intriguing. It is said that the person who had the gene dwell in their DNA would receive godlike powers and extraordinary strength.   
After a serious debate about the "Devil Gene" issue, Heihachi sent troops from his Tekken force to raid the top biological laboratories in the world. Each troop leader was given the specific assignment to airlift the supercomputers from the labs and, if possible, retrieve the "Devil Gene" itself. As weeks passed, each troop reported negative in the search for the elusive gene. Heihachi was growing impatient and decided that he needed an alternative in finding the "Devil Gene".   
Many weeks later, there was an announcement on the television:  
  
"As you all know, a fighting tournament was held several years ago in order to save the world from the 'money pit' that befell us. Now, after seven years, the tournament has reawakened to call those who are worthy of receiving the title of "King of the Iron Fist". This tournament will prove to be more promising than the previous one.   
  
"Many of you already know how this works: You must survive the death match that will be held in your country. If you survive, you will advance to the tournament itself, fighting other survivors in one-on-one matches. If you manage to succeed through the challenges, you will advance to the final round, which is Heihachi Mishima himself. If you defeat him, he will award you with the prize.  
  
"This year, the prize will be $100,000,000 (one-hundred billion dollars in any currency). In addition, Heihachi is proud to add a children's division to the tournament. There will be no death match in this division; only the one-on-one matches. The victor will receive $1,000,000 (one-million dollars in any currency). Prepare for the King (and Prince) of the Iron Fist 2332!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
You have been warned by this introduction. Do you dare continue to read? Well, I want you to. At least, I request of you. Anyways, now that you've been introduced to the story...what do you think? Please Review...actually what's there to review? You still have to read the first chapter... 


	2. Episode 01 The Encounter

DISCLAIMER: First and foremost, I do not own the following: The Tekken Zaibatsu, The Tekken Force, and anything I mention that is involved with Tekken. Though I wish, Tekken belong's to Namco (I think). It is used here in this story because I really like it...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
EPISODE 1 - The Encounter  
  
It was early in the morning with the morning dew still fresh in the grass when Shin received the notice for the Tekken tournament. He was preparing his breakfast in the kitchen. His breakfast consisted of fresh pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a nice cold glass of orange juice. After preparing the appetizing dish, he carried the platter outside to his favorite spot to hang out, the grass field. At this time of day, the grass shimmered in the sun. Shin enjoyed the beautiful sight of the mountain every morning, considering that there was neither smog nor pollution like in a city. The sweet smell of the nearby flowers only added to the beauty of the area. He made his way through the freezing grass and towards a small boulder. He set the dish down on the rock and observed the sight. The view from the mountain was overwhelming. Shin could see everything; the green trees, the crystal-like river, and the blue lake.   
  
"What a view!" exclaimed Shin as he sat down near the edge of the cliff. "I can't wait to see the other competitors I need to fight at the tournament!"   
Shin stood up and stretched his arms. As he stretched, his stomach growled, and he walked over to the breakfast dish he had set on the small boulder. He removed the plate with pancakes and sat back down on the ground.   
"These pancakes look better than the ones I made yesterday," thought Shin. He took the fork and took the top pancake. He added syrup to it and placed it in his mouth. As he ate, he continued to observe the wonderful scenery. Down below the cliff, he noticed a few animals also having their breakfast.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes to eat out here, too," thought Shin as he placed another piece of the pancake in his mouth. The sweet taste of the maple syrup enriched the taste of the pancake. The glass of orange juice also made the taste of the pancake even sweeter. After Shin finished the last pancake, he started on the eggs. The rich golden color of the eggs only added to Shin's hunger.   
"If only I had some ketchup, then these eggs will taste even better," commented Shin. But even without the ketchup, the eggs still tasted savory. Using the silver fork, Shin took some of the scrambled egg and placed it in his mouth. As he ate, he noticed a struggle between a young girl and three military-like men.  
"That's not fair," said Shin, "those men shouldn't be picking on her!" He then jumped down the cliff and slid on the wall. One of the men noticed him and said to his comrades, "Look! There's another one!" A few of the men quickly approached Shin and hindered his path. However, he jumped at the right moment over the men and threw his fork at one of the soldiers. It pierced the back of the soldier's neck inevitably paralyzing him.  
"Damn it kid!" shouted the other soldier.  
"Let the girl go and I won't have to kill any of you!" yelled Shin. He then stood in a fighting stance.  
"What are you going to do? Fight all of us?"  
"Not a bad idea, this might as well be a warm-up for my training!"  
Shin and the soldiers soon entered strife. But right before they fought, Shin paused halfway. The soldiers saw him stop, thus stopping themselves.  
"What's wrong kid? Just realized that you won't win?" asked one of the soldiers amusingly.  
"No, it's not that," started Shin, "It's..." But before he could finish his statement, a soldier interrupted him.  
"What?! What's wrong?"  
"My Mother told me not to fight after I just ate!"  
As soon as Shin finished his statement, the soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. They couldn't believe the clueless ness of the kid. The young girl laughed a silent laugh. After hearing what Shin had said, the soldiers fell to the ground. They soon regained their senses and got into their fighting stances.  
"Right..." started one of the soldiers, "anyway, let's get 'em!"  
Shin looked up at the soldiers and ran towards them. The first soldier attempted a straight 1-2 punch combo, but Shin deflected the first punch and swiftly countered the second punch with a high roundhouse kick sending the soldier against a tree. Another attempted a kicking combination, but Shin recognized it and deflected the first kick. He noticed a large branch next to him and kicked one end of the branch. This made the branch flip into the air, knocking the soldier down. The third guard just tackled Shin to the ground and made an effort to punch him. But, Shin slid underneath him a kicked him in the back of the head.  
"This is my warm-up?" began Shin, "I've faced tougher training dummys!" (Obviously not one of his best remarks!)  
One of the guards gave him a dirty look and replied, "You think this is a warm-up kid? Your life is on the line if you lose to us!"  
"Really? Then I should just give up and say you win..."  
"That's more like it!"  
Then Shin turned his back on the soldiers, faced the young girl, and took her hand. He then proceeded to walk away from them with the girl.  
"You win! I'll just go away with the girl then…" added Shin jokingly.  
"You're making this harder on yourself!" remarked one of the guards.  
When Shin looked at the girl, he felt a strange feeling deep inside his body rising. Suddenly, the soldier drew a gun on him a fired a couple rounds. Just as he fired, Shin's eyes gleamed an ominous dark shade of lavender and displaced the bullets away from him and the girl. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them, bringing an evil smirk on his face.   
"Wha...what the hell are you?" asked one of the soldiers nervously. However, Shin didn't respond. He took a couple of steps towards them as an evil smile crept up his face. The soldiers were too frightened to continue to fight and decided to run away. (Oooo, Scary!)  
"I'm out of here!" yelled one of the soldiers. One by one, each soldier dropped their equipment and ran away like cowards. One of the soldiers, unfortunately, tripped and fell next to Shin in the mud. His uniform was covered with dirt and scat and looked up at Shin. Shin didn't do anything but look down at him and ask him, "Will you fight me? Or are you a coward?"  
The soldier stood up and stared Shin right in the face. The height difference of Shin and the soldier was overwhelming; Shin was 5'2" and the soldier was 6'5". The soldier reached into his jacket pocket and asked Shin, "Well, will a coward do this?" Shin looked at him intently waiting for his move. However, when the soldier brought his hand out, he didn't have a weapon. He held his hand in the air and yelled in Shin's face, "BYE!" As he ran away from Shin, he called to his comrades, "Hey guys! Wait for me!"  
A small bead of sweat fell down Shin's forehead. He couldn't believe the soldiers' bravery and courage.   
"He deserves a medal of honor", thought Shin to himself.  
Behind him, the girl stood up against a tree. She was amazed by what she had seen. She wanted to thank Shin, but she was also afraid of his power. As Shin's back was turned, she walked up to him and stood behind him. Shin felt the change in the wind a turned around. The first thing the girl noticed about Shin were his eyes. They looked calm, and compassionate. It gave her the impression of him being a 'nice-guy'.  
"Hi, are you alright?" asked Shin as he put his hands into his pockets.  
"Umm...Yeah. I'm alright," replied the girl. She looked at him and felt she could trust him.  
"My name is Akemi," added the girl as she placed her hands behind her back.   
"My name's Shinji, but you can call me Shin if you want!"  
Shin rested on a small tree stump nearby. He was exhausted and felt his breakfast reach his small intestine. Akemi sat across from him on another rock and waited for him to regain his strength.  
"You look sick, is there something wrong?" asked Akemi.   
"Huh? Oh, it's because I just ate. You shouldn't fight after you eat," replied Shin, rubbing his stomach.  
"You should wait thirty minutes, huh?" Akemi smiled and look at Shin.  
"Oh, yeah...right," started Shin," so, what did those guys want with you anyways?"  
"You can call me Emi if you want."  
"Oh, okay…Emi…"  
"Those guys were from the Tekken Zaibatsu. They raided the city and killed many people. I narrowly escaped with my parents, but they were caught by them later. Right now, I think I'm the only person who made it out of the city alive," discussed Emi.   
Her eyes began to water as she thought of the destruction the Zaibatsu left over. Shin looked at her with feeling. He could almost feel her pain as he imagined the Tekken Zaibatsu killing the many people. He looked straight at the ground and thought, if Emi's parents were murdered and the city was destroyed, she had no place to go. Knowning that it would be too dangerous to go back to the city, Emi needed a place to stay.  
"Ummm, do you want to stay with me for a while?" asked Shin.  
Shin stood up and extended his hand. Emi looked up at him and smiled, wiping a tear from her face. She gladly accepted and held onto his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance, more helicopters and troops were dispatched throughout the region. They were search and destroy teams sent to kill any survivors from the city. Shin knew that they needed to act quickly or else, he might have to fight again; this time, the fight could be one-sided.  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" shouted Shin. He held onto Emi's hand and started to run near the waterfall. Emi trailed behind him.  
"Where are we going?" asked Emi.  
"At my place. It's safe there. No one knows about the area except me," replied Shin. He cleared a couple of branches in the way to the forest.  
Emi nodded her head and smiled as they both made their way through the thick forest to escape the guards.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES  
  
Well, How do you like it? Chapter 2 should be comming up soon. But, until then, please review the story. I don't mind flaming me for whatever reason you desire. Actually, I don't know any reason why you would...anyway, Please review!!! 


End file.
